El Festival
by toya1255
Summary: ¿Qué es mas importante? ¿El deber o tu mejor amiga? AtemxMana.


**A/N:** Disfruten!! AtemxMana pa' siempre!!!

_Disclamer: Yu-gi-Oh! no me pertenece. Hago esto por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**EL FESTIVAL**

La idea revoloteaba en su mente una y otra vez, de alguna manera dicho pensamiento comenzaba a impacientarla.

Era otoño, en Egipto, un período muy ocupado; pues era la época de la siega. Pronto se daría la crecida del Nilo. Un momento digno de celebración, en el que los dioses esparcen su gracia sobre las tierras áridas. Las fuertes corrientes que arrasaban con todo y que al mismo tiempo llenaban de vida la tierra, preparándola para la nueva cosecha.

Las fiestas no se hacen esperar. El significado era algo más profundo que una simple festividad, sino que representaba el ciclo de la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento en el otro mundo. Tal y como el gran Ra emprendía diariamente su viaje al más allá, muriendo al atardecer y renaciendo con el alba.

Y este año las cosas no serían nada diferentes, al menos no del todo…Derrotada por la ansiedad y el aburrimiento decidió que era momento de poner su "pequeño plan" en marcha. Alegremente y con una sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro, la joven aprendiz se dirigió al salón principal de palacio.

Buscaba desesperada su objetivo, paseándose por los amplios pasillos adornados con enormes estatuas y profundas vasijas. Miles de recuerdos danzando dentro de su cabeza… los días de su tierna infancia al lado, del ahora, Faraón de Egipto.

Y cual será su suerte al localizar, finalmente al susodicho rey. Justamente Atem se dirigía hacia ella, ¡probablemente la estaba buscando también!

Sin embargo la fría expresión del joven decía lo contrario. Cada paso los acercaba un poco más. _"Quizás este no sea el mejor momento"_ pensó Mana. Aunque para su alivio (y tristeza) el Faraón no se había percatado de su presencia_. "Posiblemente una reunión importante con el Alto Consejo acerca de las festividades…"_ Pensó para sus adentros la joven hechicera. Despacio y cautelosamente intentó llamar la atención de Atem.

-¿Príncipe…Estás bien?- Su provocación tuvo éxito inmediato. Pronto el serio rostro del chico cambió totalmente en uno más relajado y tranquilo. Si, ese efecto solamente podía lograrlo ella. Mientras Atem se encontrase rodeado de deberes reales, su rostro y su actitud permanecían inmutables. Serio, frío, calculador y sobretodo muy apegado a la etiqueta real que todo Rey debe saber manejar. Sin embargo, todos los modales, etiquetas se esfumaban cuando la presencia de Mana estaba cerca. Ella era la única persona en el palacio que podía plantar una sonrisa en su neutral rostro y la única que podía darse el lujo de verlo expresar sentimientos tanto de alegría como de tristeza.

-Descuida Mana, estoy bien…Es solo que hay muchos asuntos pendientes antes de llevar a cabo la ceremonia, ya sabes, todos los preparativos y demás…muchas de las cuales YO debo supervisar…Pero gracias a Ra, todo está listo-

Sin duda, la vida real puede ser bastante agotadora, aún si eres el rey. No todo es lujo y comodidad, Mana lo entendía a la perfección.

-Bueno, te entiendo…es por eso que vine… ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pues según todo lo que acababa de contarle a su mejor amiga, parecía obvio.

-Ah…pues, creo que si…-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y que?-

-¡¡Príncipe lo prometiste!! ¡Prometiste que iríamos juntos al festival luego de la ceremonia!- Han pasado casi seis meses desde que Atem se convirtió en Faraón, muy a pesar de ello Mana nunca se acostumbró a llamarlo por su respectivo título, hecho que sin duda le ha costado algunos regaños por parte de Mahat y Aknaden.

Dejando salir un leve suspiro de resignación exclamó:

-Lo sé Mana, no lo he olvidado-

-¿Irás conmigo entonces?-

Bueno, así era Mana. Impaciente, infantil y terca. Cualidades que no dejaban de sorprender al joven rey. Ella siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír. Atem no podía imaginarse cómo sería su vida sin Mana a su lado. _"Aburrida y sin propósito alguno"_ Meditó dichas palabras en su mente durante algunos segundos más.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Solo espera un poco más ¿si?- Y diciendo esto sonrió cálidamente, calmando un poco las ansias de la chica.

-¡Con que aquí estás Mana!-

Una voz se dejó escuchar desde el fondo del salón. Un escalofrío invadió a la joven hechicera, conocía perfectamente aquella voz y no sonaba muy feliz que digamos.

-Maestro Aknaden…Creí que aún se encontraba en el templo con Isis y Shada-

-¡Faraón! Le ruego disculpe mi intromisión tan repentina, pero hay ciertos deberes reales que hay que atender y que las aprendices no pueden comprender-

Ante la directa acusación Mana no pudo evitar que los nervios la controlaran e instintivamente se colocó detrás de su mejor amigo.

-Lo lamento mucho Maestro Aknaden, yo solo quería ver al príncipe…y-

-¡Ah jovencita! ¡No tienes remedio! En primer lugar, el ya **no es **un príncipe, es el Faraón de Egipto. En segundo lugar, deberías estar en el campo de entrenamiento con Mahat y no ¡fastidiando al rey quién tiene cosas más importantes que hacer!-

-¡Pero maestro! ¡El me prometió que iríamos juntos al festival!-

-Eso no importa ahora, entiende que el Faraón tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse en estos momentos-

El lugar era un caos y Atem había comenzado a perder la paciencia, entre más tardaran sus deberes reales, menos tiempo tendría para ir con Mana al festival. Solo había algo que podía hacer…

-Mana, el Maestro Aknaden tiene razón. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

No es posible. La joven se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras…_¿Príncipe? ¡¿Porqué?!_

-¿Lo ves Mana? Otro día podrás salir con el Faraón pero por el momento…-Aknaden expresó triunfal mientras la joven hechicera sentía su corazón partirse en dos. Atem, _su _Atem ¿Estaba diciendo eso? ¿En serio?

Desesperada buscaba en el rostro del joven una respuesta, un gesto, algo que le dijese que no era verdad. Nada. El rostro indescifrable de Atem, sus profundas orbes púrpuras que personificaban el misterio mismo, no develaban nada, ni la más mínima señal de que todo aquello fuese una mentira.

Sintiéndose derrotada y triste, Mana se dispuso a marcharse. No sin antes escuchar unas últimas palabras.

-Asi que, Maestro Aknaden, le ruego me disculpe pero debo marcharme-

-¡Exactamente! Los sacerdotes y Shimmon están esperándole para finalizar las-

-El festival nos espera…¿No es así Mana?-

La sorpresa en los rostros de Aknaden y Mana era invaluable. ¡Simplemente no podían creerlo! ¡El gran Faraón de Egipto les había jugado una broma!

-¡Pero Faraón! Creí que-

-Pues usted mismo lo recalcó hace un momento, "tengo cosas más importantes que hacer". Lo cual significa, asistir al festival acompañado de una singular damita...¿No es así Mana?-

La dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Atem la hizo enrojecer. No sabía que decir, simplemente estaba feliz. Feliz, porque él le acababa de demostrar con hechos y palabras que ella era más importante que un montón de deberes reales. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada de si misma al sentir que las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

-Lamento mucho esto maestro Aknaden, pero di mi palabra y no puedo faltar a ella, mucho menos a una señorita, espero me disculpe usted y los miembros del Alto Consejo-

-Faraón…No, no…usted no tiene porque disculparse, después de todo, es el Faraón. Y es completamente libre de tomar sus propias decisiones…Yo por mi parte, le ruego me disculpe, me retiro e informaré al Consejo acerca de su decisión…Estoy seguro que comprenderán…-

-Muchas gracias, Maestro Aknaden-

Justo antes que ella pudiera articular palabra alguna, el simplemente la tomó de la mano y emprendieron su camino directo al festival del Nilo. Un festival que celebra la inundación anual del río, cuando éste se lleva consigo los restos de la cosecha anterior y fundamentar las bases de la nueva siembra. La celebración de la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. Recordándonos que en la vida hay cosas importantes como el deber y la responsabilidad, pero que éstas a veces tienen que morir para dar paso a algo nuevo y renacer con ello como uno solo…

Ese día fue perfecto. No me importaba nada más. El simple hecho de saber que ella estaba a mi lado en todo momento me tranquilizaba.

…Ese día aprendí que el amor es más importante que mis deberes como Faraón…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**N/A:** Bueno, este oneshot es producto de mi aburrimiento y de una repentina idea que me golpeó mientras leía un artículo acerca de estas festividades antiguas. Me pareció bastante interesante. Como siempre, las críticas constructivas y maduras son siempre bienvenidas. Muchas gracias por leerlo!!!


End file.
